The primary objective of this grant is to develop new approaches to surgical oncology which will permit the improved management of cancer patients by surgical therapy alone. We hope to develop new criteria for surgical therapy which will identify patients in need of adjuvant therapy and differentiate these from patients in whom surgical therapy is curative. This project will investigate improved methods of management of bone and soft tissue sarcomas in terms of limb salvage procedures for the primary tumor and metastatic disease. It will compare the effectiveness of immediate adjuvant post-surgical therapy for patients with high risk bone and soft tissue sarcomas in comparison to delayed and selective adjuvant therapy for patients who develop recurrence and have these recurrences treated by surgical resection. Finally, this grant will investigate the use of thermochemotherapy and hybridoma antibodies in the surgical therapy of cancer.